Ruling the Alliance
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Charlemagne has returned from exile with an army and secrets. When he arrives at Frostmarris to fight to find only his mothers allies and the enemy in battle. Why are the Queen's and Kings? Where are the Princesses and Princes? Now 25 he finds the answer his evil sister Medea…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Charlemagne has returned from exile with an army and secrets. When he arrives at Frostmarris to fight to find only his mothers allies and the enemy in battle. Why are the Queen's and Kings? Where are the Princesses and Princes? Now 25 he finds the answer his evil sister Medea…

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Charlemagne had come with Crown Prince Mekhmet of the Desert People and Queen Ketshaka of the Lusu. On the way to Frostmarris he had picked up wolf-folk including Crown Prince Growl-Hammer, son of King Grishmak Blood-drinker. Princess Kirimin of the Ice-Sheets had also met him she had come up with some more of her kind when word reached them that the Allies were in trouble. She told Prince Charlemagne that her brothers and elder sister were fighting in the war and she had been left home. But couldn't stand not knowing and bought more Snow Leopards with her but they like the others were cut off from Frostmarris. To the Wolf-Folk surprise the Vampire King arrived in their camp with any army of vampires who had gotten souls after talking with Prince Charlemagne they all decided to work together.

The Vampire King gave them all the information they needed it was decided the Vampire King would go with Prince Charlemagne to kill Bellorum, Princess Kirimin and Crown Prince Growl-Hammer who take care of Sulla Bellorum and Crown Prince Mekhmet and Queen Ketshaka would take out Octavius Bellorum

Now they were in battle in front of Frostmarris. Prince Charlemagne after hearing from the wolf-folk that his mother, father and siblings had disappeared along with the other rulers of the Alliance. Was angry. The plan had gone off without a hitch Sulla and Octavius were dead. Bellorum captured. Prince Charlemagne was going to get Ballorum to tell him where his family was.

Outside the tent that held the prisoner was vampires, snow Leopards and wolf-folk guards.

"Let's find our loved ones", the Vampire King says he was enraged that HIS Queen was missing

"Can we come too? Our families are missing", Princess Kirimin asks with Crown Prince Growl-Hammer nodding

"Of course leave this to me", Prince Charlemagne says going into the tent with his High Command, "Bellorum tell me where to find my family and that off the other alliances"

"Never. Scum of the Icemark. We will defeat you yet", Bellorum snarls

"Who is we?" Charlemagne asks

"Never going to tell you", Bellorum says

"You know your sons are dead? They weren't much trouble taking them out", Charlemagne says

"They didn't have what it takes any way", Bellorum says

"Untie him. I think we are done here. It is trial by arms in front of the allied army. Give him his sword", Charlemagne says drawing his the allies make a circle for them about to watch

"I will beat you", Bellorum says picking up his sword

"Scripio Bellorum you are now under trial of arms by me Prince Charlemagne Athelstan Redrought Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Shadow of the Storm and I will have your head for what you have down to my Kingdom and family", Prince Charlemagne says

Bellorum strikes out with his sword and Sharley quickly blocks the attack. He had extensive training while he was in exile but Bellorum didn't know that. They fight till Charlemagne has Bellorum at his knees his sword was far away from Bellorum reach. Charlemagne's 1 year in exile had toughen him up he had Crown Prince Mekhmet to thank for that

"Are you going to kill me Princeling?" Bellorum sneers

"The enemy is among us! They burn our houses and kill our children! BLOOD! BLAST! AND FIRE! BLOOD! BLAST! AND FIRE!" Charlemagne says and with one swift movement he cuts Bellorum's head from his neck

There was silence from around the alliance before everyone was cheering.

"He is all yours your vampire Majesty", Charlemagne says to the Vampire King, "Please do what you must in the tent however"

Prince Charlemagne surveyed the damage. To his capital he sent out people to search the city for anyone of the royal bloodline. When Old Mag comes up to him.

"Come with me Prince Charlemagne the Goddess wishes to talk to you", Old Mag says

Prince Charlemagne doesn't question the witch but follows to the tent.

"Charlemagne son of Oskan, Witchfather it is time to choose your path as your family won't be returned for many years", the Goddess says, "You have the same power as your father. More because you are immune to attacks. I have seen you practice in the Desert Kingdom. You're the one destined to Rule the Icemark and I choose you as Witchfather. You will be the first to ever have two places to go after death the Summerlands and Valhalla"

"Does this mean my family and the allies Kings, Queens, and other royals are dead?" Prince Charlemagne asks

"I didn't say that now did I Charlemagne Witchfather and will be King of the Icemark", the Goddess says disappearing

"Witchfather what are your orders?" the Light Witches ask having gathered while he was talking to the Goddess

"Do your best with the wounded. Treat everyone equally. Now matter what walk of life or God or Goddess they believe in", Charlemagne says

"Prince Charlemagne your sister Medea's towers has been burned to the ground we think she died within it", a housecarle says

"That doesn't feel right to me. I can't place it yet. I just can't place it", Prince Charlemagne says

Over the course of the next few months Frostmarris was rebuilt and so were towns in the Icemark Capital.

Charlemagne was now crown King Charlemagne Athelstan Redrought Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Shadow of the Storm, Taker of the Head of Bellorum, Witchfather of the Icemark. He was 16 but he was older than his mother when he now took the throne.

Princess Kirimin became Tharina of the Ice-Sheets.

Crown Prince Growl-Hammer took his place as King as the Wolf-Folk.

The Vampire King returned to the Blood Palace vowing to find his Queen. To show off their two children Prince Balisarius and Princess Lucretia.

Other allies returned home. They knew this wasn't the last fight. The fight for the ones they lost was still to come…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


End file.
